


lollipops were just the beginning

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, some smut, sort of post 17x05, this fic took a turn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: In public they were one way but in private...well.





	lollipops were just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi im still dying from the episode
> 
> Prompt: "Patience... is not something I'm known for."

Ellie taking Nick's lollipop when he was out was only the beginning.   
  
When he had found out she had taken it, put it in her mouth after it had been in his own, his eyes had darkened and a smirk formed on his lips. Ellie may have forgotten how to breathe for a quick second as the look shot right through her, and started something neither of them could stop.   
  
At work and out with the team, the only thing that changed were the looks and flirting kicked up a notch, and the sharing. They had received a lot of raised eyebrows for it but most of the time they didn't even notice it too wrapped up in each other.   
  
From that one lollipop more were shared between the two. If either of them had one, the other would slide up next to them after they had it for a bit and they'd hand it over as if it were just a pen they were letting the other borrow. And from there they started sharing drinks unless it was one of Nick's protein ones, then came sharing food.   
  
That raised a lot of eyebrows as Ellie didn't share food, had once almost broke Jimmy's finger for trying to grab a fry off her plate before. But now she was _giving_ Nick her fork or spoon so he could try her food, and he was doing the same.   
  
McGee had made a comment once after witnessing an exchange in the diner of Ellie taking the tomato off her burger and putting it on Nick's plate, then Nick taking the ranch his food came with and pouring it on her fries.   
  
"Uh couldn't you guys have just asked for no tomato or ranch for your-"  
  
Ellie had snapped her head in his direction with a glare, Nick only raising an eyebrow in almost a challenge as he grabbed a fry from her plate and popped it in his mouth. McGee quickly stopped talking.   
  
That was in public.  
  
In private, things were completely different.

* * *

  
  
  
The air in the room was thick. Thick with heat, tension, lust.   
  
Nick laid on the bed, hands gripping the sheet under him tightly. His eyes were practically glued to Ellie who sat on top of him. Her head tilted to the side slightly with her hair falling over her shoulder, mouth open as moans fell from her lips, hands placed on his sweaty chest for support as she rode him torturously slow after their last heated round, sweat covering her own body that Nick's eyes roamed over with a hunger burning in them.  
  
Ellie circled her hips just slightly, and Nick's hands ripped from the sheet to grip her hips.   
  
"Nick.." She told him in a strict but breathy tone. "That's not following the rules."  
  
With a pained groan, he pulled his hands from her and when she did the motion again, he was back to clutching the sheet, a moan breaking free.   
  
"Fuck Ellie come on." He forced out through clenched teeth. "Patience… is not something I'm known for."  
  
She smirked, biting her lip watching his face when she lifted herself up off him before slowly sinking back down.   
  
Ellie felt a triumph feeling fill her when a _whine_ came from him. She grinned down at him, his eyes were shut, and it looked as if he was at a cross between pained from how slow she had been teasing him and not letting him touch her, or pleasure from the sensations.   
  
Leaning forward, she placed her lips near his ear and whispered. "I'll let you fuck me on one conditon." A choked noise mixed with a groan left him at her 'fuck me' making her smirk. "You let me have first taste of all of your red lollipops."  
  
"Jesus Ellie-" He breathed out. "All this for _that_?!"  
  
She laughed, pulling back to look at his wide eyes. "It's more fun this wa-" A surprised gasp turned moan cut her off as Nick flipped them with him still inside her, the change of position and angle causing him to hit a spot that made her forget her train of thought.   
  
"Patience like I said..isn't what I'm known for." He growled.   
  
Ellie whimpered, whispering his name sounding almost desperate as he thrust into her hard enough she had to place her palms against the headboard, her nails scratching along the wood.   
  
His thrusts became faster, harder as Ellie got louder. Her hands flew off the headboard to his arms, and Nick's hands on her hips lifted her just slightly.  
  
Ellie cried out as that was all it took, all of the build up coming crashing down. A loud moan of his name that seemed to ring through the room, her nails digging into his skin, her body shaking slightly. Her clenching around him and watching the pleasure on her face combined with the way his name fell from her lips, Nick felt his own crash over him.   
  
He leaned forward, his forehead against hers as they breathed heavily. Nick kissed her softly, a big change from his actions only seconds ago. Ellie smiled brightly at him, until her face changed to a serious one.  
  
"...I really want a lollipop now."  
  
Nick jerked back, mouth falling open a little.  
  
"You would Ellie..you would."  
  
She pouted as he threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing off the walls and causing flutters in her stomach.   
  
Her pout quickly turned into a grin when be reached over and pulled a red lollipop from the nightstand drawer.   
  
"Crazy woman." Nick mumbled in fond amusement.   
  
Ellie beamed and grabbed it.  
  
A crazy woman he was in love with, just as she was in love with him and all his own craziness. 


End file.
